DE 25 28 008 A1 shows a printing press for a direct printing method, and having forme cylinders which can be equipped with six printing plates in the axial direction, and with two printing plates in the circumferential direction, and having counter-pressure cylinders which can be supplied with three printing blankets in the axial direction, and with one printing blanket in the circumferential direction. The printing plates, which are arranged side-by-side, as well as the printing blankets, which are arranged side-by-side, are each arranged offset in the circumferential direction.
DE 25 10 057 A1 also discloses a printing press for the direct printing method. The forme cylinder, which works together with a counter-pressure cylinder, supports six printing plates over its width and two printing plates on its circumference.
A printing group with forme, transfer and counter-pressure cylinders is known from JP 56-021860 A. Each one of the three cylinders is driven by its own drive motor.
A triple-width web-fed rotary printing press, with two formers arranged on two levels, that are located one on top of the other, is known from DE 41 28 797 A1.
A printing press with printing groups of a width of six newspaper pages is known from “Newspapers & Technology”, December 2000. The printing groups are configured as bridge printing groups. The transfer cylinders are covered by rubber blanket sleeves.
WO 01/70608 A1 discloses a turning bar arrangement, in which two turning bars, which are substantially of a partial web width, are displaceably arranged on a support transversely to the direction of the incoming partial web. A register roller is arranged at the respective sides outside of the lateral frames. Its longitudinal axis extends substantially parallel with the lateral frame. It can also be displaced along a rail in a direction transverse to the direction of the incoming partial web.
A folding assembly is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,501. Two formers are arranged above one another wherein, after passing over lead rollers, webs are linearly cut ahead of a third former, the partial webs are turned by 90° via a third former, and are subsequently combined into two strands and are conducted to the two formers which are arranged above one another.
A folding assembly with two groups of formers, which are offset with respect to each other, is known from EP 1 072 551 A2. A harp, i.e. a group of collection, receiving or harp rollers, is arranged above each of the groups of formers, over which the respective partial webs are conducted to the assigned groups of formers.
A folding assembly is known from WO 97/17200 A2. Cut partial webs, which are offset transversely with respect to each other, are conducted to various formers. The formers, that are arranged horizontally side-by-side, are also partially arranged vertically offset with respect to each other.
DE 44 19 217 A1 shows a superstructure of a web-fed rotary printing press with a turning device. Partial webs are offset by one-half of a partial web width in order to conduct them on top of each other and to a common former.
A six newspaper pages wide bridge printing group and a three-cylinder printing group are disclosed in DE 100 16 409 A1. The covering of the transfer cylinder with rubber blankets is alternating. The opening in the area of the shell surface has a width of, for example, between 1 and 3 mm in the circumferential direction.
DE 198 03 809 A1 D1 discloses a printing group for four pages in newspaper format or for more, for example six or eight printed pages, located side-by-side, in book format.
DE 101 20 134 A1 discloses, printing forme sections positioned side-by-side and in section a segment, independent from the other segment, for use in pressing on or holding a dressing.